The invention relates to a method and a system for reducing a vehicle oscillation of an agricultural vehicle.
With respect to agricultural vehicles, in particular tractors having pneumatic-tired wheels, it has been known for a relatively long time that the vehicle can bounce and undergo a so-called “power hop”, for example, during tillage with an implement drawn by the agricultural vehicle. These vehicle oscillations, i.e. the power hop, are substantially vertical vehicle oscillations which are superimposed on the forward motion of the agricultural vehicle. These vehicle oscillations occur, in particular, in agricultural vehicles such as tractors having four-wheel drive, which draw implements having a moderate to high demand for tractive force on dry ground. The substantially vertical vehicle oscillations can continuously increase, whereby the traction of the agricultural vehicle is reduced and, therefore, the forces that can be transferred onto the ground are reduced. As a result, the tractive force can fluctuate greatly depending on the vertical vehicle oscillations.
Document DE 10 238 346 A1 makes known a method and a control system for reducing positional oscillations of a vehicle, in which a vertical vehicle acceleration is measured by an accelerometer mounted on the vehicle and is used as the basis for generating an acceleration signal as a function of a vehicle motion. In addition, an output signal is generated as a function of the acceleration signal and the fuel supply to the engine is modified as a function of the output signal. The disadvantage thereof is that, due to a reduction of the fuel injection quantity, the drive engine is operated in a partial-load range with correspondingly reduced power and reduced engine torque, whereby the tractive force of the vehicle is reduced. In addition, it is known to reduce the vertical vehicle oscillations that occur by reducing the wheel speeds, although a disadvantage thereof is that this is accompanied by a reduction in the machine output and power and so the system efficiency is also reduced.